The Boredom Game
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Brittany makes up a game to cure her boredom.


**You guys should know me by now. When I get bored… you know what happens. Random oneshot time! Just a heads up, this is a short but cute Brimon. I think I wrote it because I'm trying to fill the void of not having to update **_**Troth Tales. **_**And trust me… there's a void. Anyway, it's time to read!**

**The Boredom Game**

Brittany let out a huff. "I'm bored." She mumbled to Simon.

Simon glanced at her from over the rim of his glasses. "You're supposed to be studying; that's why you called me over here." He said.

"I actually called you over to make out, but I told you I wanted to study." Brittany said rolling over onto her back. "That backfired a little bit." She mumbled.

Simon chuckled and turned back to his book. "I guess if you're going to be bored, you might as well be bored with someone you love."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, you're right." She said smiling up at him.

"As usual…" Simon added under his breath, though Brittany still heard him.

"You're so modest." She said with a laugh.

It was silent again. As Simon continued to study, Brittany squirmed and wiggled anxiously. She sighed again and looked over at Simon to see him quickly look back toward his book. "Simon, I thought you wanted to study." She teased.

"I do," He said. "You just happen to be my favorite subject." He added smiling as he vaguely turned the page in his textbook.

"Well, isn't that kinky." Brittany giggled. There was silence again. "Simon," Brittany called. Simon looked up at her again. "Would you play a game with me?" She asked smiling cutely at him.

"What game?" He asked suspiciously.

"…Strip poker!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Brittany," Simon said in a warning tone.

"Fine," Brittany said in defeat. "No strip poker." She rolled over onto her stomach and crawled over to her closet. She began looking through it; not looking for anything, but hoping to find something. "I found a die." Brittany said crawling back over to Simon.

Simon chuckled. "What are we going to do with that?" He asked.

"We're going to play a game." Brittany said with a smile.

Simon's forehead creased as he became more curious. "What kind of game? It isn't anything like strip poker, is it?" He asked.

Brittany giggled. "No, this game doesn't require showing any skin." She said. "But it could be just as fun… if you play it right." She said playing with the die in her hand.

Simon was uneasy but still curious about the game. "Alright, I'll play." He said giving into his inquisitiveness.

"Excellent!" Brittany said taking his textbook and tossing it across the room. "The rules are very simple." Brittany said. "It's just like truth or dare, only you don't choose. The die does." She said showing him the die. "Odds are truths, and evens are dares. Got it?"

_Figures she'd wait until I agree to play the game to tell me the rules, _Simon thought. "I got it." He answered.

"You go first." Brittany said handing Simon the die.

"I should've guessed." Simon said taking the die from her. Brittany smiled and watched him very closely. This made Simon nervous, but he rolled anyway.

Two.

Brittany grinned in a way that, to Simon, came off as evil. "I dare you to kiss me." She said.

Simon sighed in relief, glad Brittany didn't make him strip nude. He slowly leaned in and pecked Brittany's cheek. Brittany's jaw dropped in dissatisfaction. "You didn't say where, or for how long." Simon said chuckling at her expression. Brittany huffed. Simon could be such a tease. "…Your turn." He said handing off the die to her.

Brittany snatched it away and rolled.

Five.

Brittany sighed in frustration and Simon chuckled. "What's the point of this game?" Simon asked her.

"I'm bored," She answered with a giggle and a shrug.

Simon shook his head and rolled again.

Four.

Brittany smiled at him again. "I dare you to kiss me, and on the lips this time." She said.

Simon laughed as he leaned forward and quickly pecked her on the lips. Brittany let out a small whimper in disappointment. "You still didn't say how long." Simon teased.

Brittany dropped her head and blew out a frustrated breath. She lifted it again to meet his gaze. "You're killing me here, Simon." She said blowing her bangs out of her face.

Simon laughed and handed Brittany the die. Brittany simply threw it, no longer caring what it landed on.

Six.

Brittany arched her brow in curiosity. She couldn't wait to hear this. "I dare you to kiss me, on the lips, until I say stop." Simon said with a smirk.

Brittany smiled, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a long and tender kiss. Brittany sighed as she pulled away. "I needed that." She said letting out a small giggle.

Simon chuckled. "It was my pleasure," He said pressing his forehead to hers. He then placed his hands on Brittany's waist and pushed her back; Brittany's eyes widened in surprise when she felt her back come in contact with the floor. "But no one said stop." Simon said smiling down at her.

Brittany breathed out a laugh as Simon came down for another eager kiss.

**Wow! **_**I'm **_**speechless! I have **_**no **_**idea where that came from. Maybe this is just one of those times when I have something I feel needed to come out. I had been thinking about making a story like this for a long time, but I had no idea it would turn out like **_**that. **_**This might've been short but, I liked it! What about you? Did you like it, or did you **_**really **_**like it? Give your completely honest opinion… of how great it was in your review!**


End file.
